STC Starship Database
This is the Database of the Current Starships in Starfleet Torchwood Command: Overall Number of Starships in Fleet: 31. Active Delta Fleet Ships: 1. Active Alpha Fleet Ships: 27. Delta Quadrant Fleet U.S.S. Zuko - NCC-28500 (Flagship) Class: Oberth Service: Scout/Exploration. Launch Stardate: 100317. (Active) U.S.S. Venture - NCC-28600 (Sister Ship to the Zuko) Class: Oberth Service: Scout/Exploration. Launch Stardate: N/A (Yet to be Launched and Registered) U.S.S. Valiant - NCC-74210 (Task Force Ship) Class: Defiant Service: Scout/Exploration. Launch Stardate: N/A (Yet to be Launched) Delta Quadrent Fleet Runabouts USS Ba Sing Se - NCC - 70309 Class: Danube Service: Captain Sisko's Personal Runabout, Assigned to Arrakis Shipyards. Launch Stardate: 030810. - Phase 2 Refit Stardate: 200811. Phase 3 Refit Stardate: N/A (Active) Alpha Quadrant Fleet USS Turmo - NCC - 28469. Class: Prometheus Service: Exploration. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 080311. (Active) USS Kelvin - NCC - 0514 (Current Flagship). Class: Kelvin Type. Service: STC Flagship. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 041210. (Active) USS Endeavour - NX-06 (Flagship). Class: NX STC Refit. Service: Exploration. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 211210. (Active) Original Built: 200810. USS Brattain - NCC - 21166. Class: Miranda. Service: Dune (Arrakis) Patrol Vessel. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 201110. (Active) USS Excelsior - NCC - 2000 (Flagship) - Refitted - Stardate: 110612. Class: Excelsior. Service: Exploration Vessel. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 061110. (Active) USS Atlas - NCC - 82837. Class: Atlas. Service: Planitary Defender and Deep Space Operations Base. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 270313. (Active) USS Bluestar - JGS - 84126. (Refit) Class: Jackel/Starfleet Type. Service: XO's ship, Captain Rixas Riddler's Starship. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 271110/ Original Built - 121010. (Active) USS Endeavour - NX-06. Class: NX. Service: Sisko's Personal Starship. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 200810. (Inactive) USS Valiant - NCC - 74210. (Reassigned to Delta Quadrant Fleet) Class: Defiant. Service: STC Red Squad Main Vessel. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 310810. USS Centaur - NCC - 42043. Class: Centaur. Service: Scout and Defence Vessel. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 130612. (Active) USS Poseidon - NCC - 200. Class: Poseidon Service: Scout and Defence Vessel. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 170612. (Active) USS Voyager - NCC - 74656. (Refit) Class: Intrepid. Service: Science/Exploration Vessel. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 071110/ Original built - 200910. (Active) USS Nova - NCC - 73515. Class: Nova. Service: Science Vessel. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 250910. (Active) USS Essex - NCC - 173. (Refit) Class: Daedalus. Service: Commander Megatron Nyn's Starship. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 090111. (Active) Original Built - 070910. USS Essex - NCC - 173. Class: Daedalus. Service: Commander Megatron Nyn's Starship. Built and Commintioned: Stardate - 070910. (Inactive) USS Defiant - NCC - 1764. Class: Constitution (Original). Service: Science Vessel. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 040910. (Inactive) (Decommitioned) USS Turmo - NCC - 28469. Class: Hybrid Prototype. Service: Exploration Vessel. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 170810. (Inactive and Decomissioned) USS Ba Sing Se - NCC - 70309. (Reassigned to Delta Quadrant Fleet) Class: Danube. Service: Sisko's Personal Runabout. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 030810. - Refitted on Stardate - 200811. USS Defiant - NCC - 1764. (Refit) - Refitted - Stardate: 280512. Class: Constitution Service: STC Fleet - Science Vessel. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 241210. (Active) Original Built - 040910. USS Saladin - NCC - 500. - Refitted - Stardate: 010612. Class: Saladin. Service: Scout Vessel. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 220511. (Active) USS Constitution - NCC - 1700. Class: Constitution Refit. Service: STC Fleet. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 231210. (Active) USS Galaxy - NCC - 70637. Class: Galaxy. Service: STC UFP Supervisor Admiral Johnson's Ship. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 290111. (Active) USS Sutherland - NCC - 72015. Class: Nebula. Service: Exploration. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 210211. (Active) USS Essex - NCC - 173. Class: Nebula. Service: Commander Megatron Nyn's Ship. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 210211. (Active) USS Stargazer - NCC - 2893. Class: Constellation. Service: STC Destroyer. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 030411. (Active) ISS Reaper - NCC - 1119. Class: Akula. Service: ITE Destroyer. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 230111. (Active) USS Exeter - NCC - 26531. Class: Ambassedor Service: Explorer. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 140811. (Active) USS Lakota - NCC - 42768. Class: Excelsior Class (Refit). Service: Explorer. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 260311. (Active) USS Liberator - NCC - 2011. Class: Excelsior Class (Refit). Service: Explorer/Defender - Commander Sulaco's Ships. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 181211. (Active) USS Medway - NCC - 24248. Class: Danube. Service: Explorer/Scout. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 200811. (Active) USS Newton - NCC - 1727 Class: Newton-Type. Service: Explorer. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 280112. (Active) USS Armstrong - NCC - 1769 Class: Armstrong-Type. Service: Explorer. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 290112. (Active) USS Metaluna - NCC - 934 Class: Metaluna Class Service: Heihachi's Ship Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 030212. (Active) USS Astro - NCC - 98469. Class: Metaluna Class Service: Exploration/Scout. Built and Commitioned: Stardate - 030212. (Active) Prometheus Class, Kelvin Type, NX Class, Miranda Class, Excelsior Class (and Refit Version), Jackel/Starfleet Type, Defiant Class, Intrepid Class, Nova Class, Daedalus Class, Constitution Class (and Refit Version), Hybrid Class, Danube Class, Galaxy Class, Nebula Class, Constellation Class, Akula Class, Ambassedor Class, Newton-Type, Armstrong-Type, Metaluna Class, Centaur Class, Poseidon Class.